Life Can Be Good Again
by prettygirl323
Summary: Brooke moves to Tree Hill after both her parents die in a car accident and she goes to stay with her cousin Haley. Since Haley wants to see Brooke happy she, Nathan, & Peyton try to fix her up with Nathan's older brother, Lucas. Will there be a romance?
1. Where to go from here

What you should know: Lucas and Nathan are full brothers, Lucas is a junior and everybody else is a sophomore. Peyton and Haley are best friends. Brooke isn't really a party girl she's kind of a lot like Haley. Oh and this may sound silly but Lucas isn't that smart so he is in a couple of sophomore classes which is how he became so close with Peyton and Haley. Nathan and Haley are dating

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1: Where to go from here

**~New York, New York~**

She couldn't believe it, here she was, only 16, standing in a cemetary. Surrounded by "family and friends", otherwise known as people who never really gave a shit and who still don't. She was fighting every urge to just get up and run all the way home. But the pictures of her parents next to their caskets, staring back at her, turned her legs to jelly. Sure they weren't around much, but they always provided for her and showed her love when they were at home. She just, she couldn't find the tears that she knew were supposed to be there. And she didn't have a clue why. Here she was, standing next to her parents closed caskets, out in the rain, completley drenched, with nothing left. What could be more depressing? And yet...she couldn't will herself to cry. Not even one tear. Brooke Penelope Davis the "drama queen", couldn't even fake tears, because she couldn't feel anything, she was completely numb to the fact that her parents were gone. Gone forever. Which meant she was going to be alone forever. With no one to care about her. No one to love her. No one to share herself with. That was when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

She looked over to her aunt Julie. How could Brooke forget she still had her aunt and her cousin. That was when she remembered the second life altering action that would change her forever. Not only had her parents been ripped out of her arms, but now she was being ripped away from her home to go live with her aunt Julie and cousin Haley in something something, North Carolina. She couldn't even remember the name. Finally the funeral came to an end and everyone left accept for Brooke and her aunt.

"I know its hard, but were going to miss our flight" Her aunt Julie said softly not wanting to upset the already distraught teenager.  
Brooke just nodded her head in agreement. They walked over to the taxi and got in. "Airport please" she heard her aunt say. But she couldn't tear her eyes away from the grave diggers lowering the caskets into the ground for eternity.

She just stared out the window and watched. She then watched as the graves seemed farther and farther away, and then the cemetary. She stared out into the rain. As she drove away, far away from everything she once knew, into the unfamiliar.

~Tree Hill, North Carolina Airport~

"Haley you're wearing a path in the floor." Haley heard her best friend say. And it was true. She had been pacing for the last 10 minutes waiting for her mother and cousin's flight to come in.

"I mean do you really even have anything to worry about? It's your mom and your cousin." She heard the faint sound of her boyfriend, Nathan, in the background. "

"I know, I know. I'm just nervous, I haven't seen Brooke in such a long time and she has been through so much. I just don't even know what to say to her." Haley sighed.

She looked over at her best friend and her boyfriend. They were always there for her. Especially when she found out about her aunt and uncle. She was crushed but they supported her and she was glad they agreed to come with her to pick up her mom and cousin. She definitely needed the support. She was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of a woman over the pa system.

"Flight 24: New York to Tree Hill has arrived, we hope you enjoyed your flight and please fly continental again."

Haley's butterflies vanished as she saw them come out of the terminal. Her mom and her cousin. Her mom looked the same of course, she had only been gone for a couple of days. But Brooke, she looked completely different. But what surpised Haley the most is how much they looked alike. "God you look like you could be sisters." She heard Peyton say and Haley just nodded her head in agreement. Haley dashed towards Brooke and the girls jumped into each others arms.

"I'm so glad your here." Haley got out in between the tears "Me to." Brooke answered. And she meant it, she was so happy to be back with Haley, her partner in crime. She suddenly felt happiness creep into her heart, something else she hadn't felt in a long time. And for a couple of minutes she forgot about her parents, just happy to be with the rest of her family.

"Okay, well you remeber Peyton right? And this is my boyfriend Nathan." Haley gushed. "Hey Brooke it's been a long time, you look great." Peyton smiled and gave Brooke a hug which she gladly returned. She remembered Peyton, and from what she could recall from the last time she saw her, she had always been really nice and always considered Brooke a part of the group. When the group broke apart Nathan spoke up.

"Hi, I'm Nathan" He held out his hand. Brooke shook it and she really was surprised. And for a moment she was stunned. She hadn't spoken to anyone as genuine as Peyton and Nathan were being in a while. And she was gratful.

"Well its getting late, we should get going. Nathan do you think you could run to baggage claim and get Brooke's bags?" Julie questioned

"Of course , how many are there?" He asked turning to Brooke. "Um..5, but don't worry they're small." Brooke laughed.  
"No problem I'll meet you at the car." And Nathan was off.

"Come on, let's go home. Peyton is staying the night, it's going to be fun." Haley smiled as she linked on to Brooke's right arm as Peyton linked on to her left arm.

"Great." Brooke said with a smile. They were already lifting her mood and she couldn't be happier, well maybe if she had moved here with her parents it may have been a smidge better. But she had to take the hits as they came. So they walked out the terminal following Julie, with Nathan trailing closely behind.

When they walked through the doors the air was pretty still. They walked into the parking lot over to the car. She watched as Nathan put the luggage in the trunk and hopped into the driver seat and her aunt hopped into the passenger seat. First, Peyton climbed into the back and then Haley just before Brooke got in a soft breeze swept past her and that was when she knew that it would be okay. That her parents would always be by her side watching. She finally realized that it was okay to move on, to make herself happy, it was what her parents would have wanted. With that she climbed in after Haley, ready to start her new life in Tree Hill.


	2. Nothing is ever perfect

Last night had been great for Brooke. Her, Peyton, and Haley had stayed up into the wee hours of the morning talking about everything. Boys, school, New York, clothes and music. It was also the first night she had gotten sleep since her parents accident. She was glad she had at least a couple of friends and Nathan seemed pretty nice too but she didn't know if they were friends.

Now Haley and Brooke were sitting at the kitchen table having blueberry waffles, their favorite. Peyton had already taken off, saying she had a deadline that she needed to meet and that she would see them later. Just then the phone rang, which was next to Brooke. But she didn't make a move to answer it.

"Earth to Brooke, you going get that?" Haley asked "Oh, well I didn't know if I should-" she got cut off.  
"Don't be silly, this is your house too, now answer the damn phone" Haley said playfully and Brooke smiled.

"Hello"  
"Brooke"  
"Yeah, who's this"  
"Oh sorry, it's Nathan. How was your first girls night?" he said with a laugh which Brooke returned.  
"It was great, Haley and Peyton are the best"  
"Yeah, you're telling me. So is Haley around?" He said remembering why he called in the first place.  
"Yea hold on." She said as she handed Haley the phone and mouthed 'Nathan'.

"Hey there" Haley answered huskily.  
"Hey yourself. I miss you." he answered back honestly "Aw I miss you too." Haley answered sweetly.  
"Brooke sounds like she is adjusting well." He stated. Haley looked over at her cousin. Brooke was spinning her spoon through the cereal. She could tell Brooke was still hurting but who wouldn't be?

"Yeah, but not healed yet. I'm sure she will be in no time though." Brooke rolled her eyes knowing that they were talking about her which caused Haley to laugh.  
"So what's up?" She said wondering why her boyfriend called.  
"Oh, well I was wondering if you guys wanted to hit the mall with me and Lucas" He questioned. "Uh...hold on, let me check with Brooke."

"Do you want to go to the mall with Nathan and Lucas?" She asked with a puppy face.  
"Sure but who's Lucas?" Brooke said not really having a problem with the mall idea. She needed some new clothes anyways and if it was going to give her the chance to meet someone knew she was down for it.

She had decided that she was finished playing the part of the 'poor orphan'. Of course she would always miss and remember her parents, but she had known she had to move on for her sake and the sanity of those around her.

"Oh, he's Nathan's older brother." Haley answered completely forgetting that Brooke didn't really know anybody but she was glad Brooke agreed. So she turned back to the phone.

"Yeah we're going to come." She said, excited about getting out of the house and showing Brooke a good time. "Okay that's fine....yep...we'll be ready. Love you too...bye." And with that she hung up the phone. She grabbed Brooke's arm and dragged her upstairs.

"Hey! What's the rush?" Brooke joked.  
"Come on, we got to get you ready." Haley teased as they disappeared into her bedroom.

* * *

_'God I hate the mall'_ Lucas thought to himself. He definitely didn't want to go. He just wanted to sit at home, have a beer, and watch the game. But no! His brother had begged him to come so that Haley's cousin wouldn't be the third wheel. And of course he agreed. If she's related to Haley she's got to be hot right?

"Luke, one more thing." Nathan said sternly. "Don't be a jerk to Brooke, she's not, I mean she is just not in a good state right now." Nathan didn't know how to state it.  
"What do you mean? She's not some crazy chick who is going to try to castrate me, is she?" Lucas said in a serious tone. "No man. Just don't--uh forget it I'll explain later." Nathan said realizing his brother had just pulled in the James' driveway. Lucas honked the horn and the two girls came out of the house.

Nathan's eyes lit up when he saw the two and all Lucas could manage was a "Damn." To which Nathan smacked him in the head for. "You better be referrring to Brooke." He said sternly, not wanting his brother hitting on HIS girlfriend.  
"Of course! Haley is like a little sister, a hot sister, but yeah I was talking about Brooke. You didn't say she was that hot." Lucas said as he still stared at the girls.  
"Just shut up, here they come." Nathan growled.

"Hey ladies" Nathan greeted.  
"Hey" They both said as Haley leaned in between the front seat to give Nathan a kiss on the cheek.

"Uh Brooke, this is my older brother, Lucas." Nathan said as he pointed to the driver who was staring out his window.  
"Hi, its nice to meet you." She said. He was definitely good-looking. His blonde hair and what she thought were blue eyes were just captivating.

"I'm sure." Lucas answered cockily. Nathan nudged him in the ribs with his elbow. "Hey! I mean...Hi." he said as he looked into the rearview mirror to see Brooke just looking at her hands that were placed in her lap. She really was beautiful and he almost felt bad but...hey he was Lucas Scott, he didn't have to be nice if he didn't want to.

_'Just great'_ Brooke thought to herself. She had known him for all of 15.5 seconds and he already didn't like her. But there was nothing she could do about it. So she just looked out her window.

Nathan just shook his head at how stupid his brother could be.  
"So planning to max out daddy's credit cards?" Lucas questioned Haley as he turned back to look at her. At the sound of shopping Haley perked up.  
"You know it and now its going be twice the fun with my shopping buddy." Haley said as she nudged Brooke who just turned and gave a polite smile and turned back.

"Guess somebody isn't very sociable." Lucas said.  
"Luke.." Nathan and Haley warned..but he didn't stop there.  
"What I didn't even do anything, what the hell??" He said as he turned to look at Haley, not noticing the oncoming traffic.  
"Lucas the truck!" Brooke's head popped up as she noticed the fear in Nathan's voice and that was when she saw the bright light and honk of the horn of the truck that was barreling towards her.

**

* * *

****~Flashback~**

_Brooke was in the backseat talking to her mother and father.  
"That's great honey, we're so proud of you." Her father cooed and Brooke just smiled, proud of herself for accomplishing her goal but her mother interrupted them with a blood curtiling scream.  
It was night so all she could see was the blinding lights and flashes of metal as the truck met their small honda._

**~end of flashback~**

* * *

Brooke was brought back to reality by the sound of the crash. She opend her eyes and the car they were in was pushed up against the guard rail. She looked behind and saw the truck regain control and keep going down the road. Lucas must have swurved the car out of it's path.  
"Is everyone okay?" She heard Lucas question.  
"Yeah" Haley and Nathan answered.  
"Brooke?" Lucas asked as he turned around. And all Brooke could do was stare at him "Brooke..Brooke?" he yelled but she still couldn't speak.

It was funny because all along she had been searching and begging for the tears to fall, but now she couldn't fight them away. She wasn't sure why, she didn't know if it was the way Lucas was calling her name, or how scared he looked, definitely a lot different than the cocky expression he had just moments before, or if it was the flashback. But she definitely didn't want them seeing her crying so she made a bolt for it. Once she was out of the car. She heard them all calling her name but she just kept running, running anywhere that would get her far, far away.

"What the fuck is her deal??" Lucas said returning to his old self as he stared at his brother then back at Haley, she wasn't a mess, sure shocked and she did have an expression that he just couldn't read. But she wasn't taking off like Brooke had done.  
"What's the big deal, we're not dead, it's a silly little fender bender?" Lucas continued, ignoring the death glares from his little brother who had crawled into the back seat to comfort Haley. "You can be such a jerk Luke..it makes me sick." Nathan said as he pulled a now crying Haley into a hug.  
"Can sombody please tell me what's going on?" Lucas begged as he frailed his hands around to signal that he didn't know what he was talking about.

"Haley's aunt and uncle, Brooke's parents....they died in a car accident like a week ago.." Nathan whispered, not wanting to upset Haley any further. He got nothing but satisfaction as he saw the color drain from Lucas' face. _'Good maybe now he'll realize what a jerk he is'_ Nathan thought

"Oh..." Was all Lucas could manage. An for the first time in his life he felt real remorse. If he had known he wouldn't have been a jerk, wait, yeah, he probably would have still been a jerk. But knowing this just made him feel even worse.  
"Yeah...oh." Nathan answered as he comforted Haley and looked up at his brother and then turned to face the woods that Brooke had just run into moments before.

"Uh..I'm going to go find her." Lucas said as he untangled himself and got out and took off on a slow jog into the woods. Nathan just shook his head.

"Fuck!" Lucas swore as he stepped right into a mud pile in his brand new shoes.  
He wanted to find her, find her and yell at her for making him ruin his shoes, yell at her for forcing him into the woods when it was like 20 degrees out, but then again he didn't want to find her because he wasn't going to know what to say to comfort her, what if he let something stupid slip? He was never one good with emotions, that was always Nate. But there was this one feeling he couldn't shake, and that was the desperate need to have her in his arms so he could comfort her. _'Wait a damn minute'_ Lucas thought, he had spoken what, 4 words to her and was a complete jerk and now he was having these sort of feelings. He just didn't get it. But he knew he couldn't let his few emotions get in the way. Yeah she was hot, but she was still a sophomore and he was a junior. If she wasn't going to be a cheerleader, then he would definitely be in another league. But all his emotions were put aside when he saw her.

She was sitting up against a large tree. With her knees brought under her chin and her face in her hands. He could tell she was crying because he could see her shaking from 8 or 9 feet away. _'Great, what the hell am i supposed to say?'_ He thought as he as he slowly approached her, not wanting to scare her any further. So he just sat down next to her and started playing with a twig. He looked over at her. Her mature figure, her beautiful chestnut hair, and the sound of her sobs were really getting to him. So he did the only thing he could think of. He put his arm around her and pulled her into a tight hug.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered, surprised that she hadn't pushed him away. Also surprised that he was actually feeling....sorry.  
He felt her tears soak into his shirt but it didn't really matter beause something was happening to him, he didn't know what and he didn't like it. The side of him that he never let out was breaking through...his 'emotional side'. He just held her tight until finally her tears subsided and she pulled away and wiped her face.

She turned and looked at him. It wasn't until then that he noticed her lip was a little purple and that she had a cut on her forehead that was bleeding a little. He looked into her eyes trying to read her which proved to be a big mistake because once they locked eyes neither of them could pull away. "I'm sorry." They both breathed. She was referring to his shirt which now had a wet stain on his chest. He was referring to his insensitive behavior in the car. But hey, he really couldn't help it, in real life he WAS an insensitive guy.

"No, I'm sorry I was a jerk, I just can't help it sometimes." He said as she finally looked away and down at the ground. She nodded. Lucas was about to hit the breaking point, she was just so...beautiful and Lucas Scott never uses the word beautiful. He really wanted to kiss her but he knew it was definitely not the right time. He lifted her chin with is hand. When she looked up it was the first time he noticed, her deep chocolate brown eyes. He wiped away a stray tears with his thumb and smiled. He stood up and then offered her his hand which she accepted.

"Come on, we better get back to the car before Nate and Haley start making out." He joked trying to lighten the mood and it seemed to work because she smiled. He hadn't realized it but he was still holding her small hand. As he guided her through the forest careful to help her over fallen branches and other things that could hurt her. He didn't know why but her hand felt so right within his. He couldn't believe what this one girl, this one girl who he had met not even five mintues ago was doing to him. Finally they reached the car and found Haley and Nathan surveying the damage. When they heard footsteps they turned around. Lucas noticed that Nathan had a little blood on his shirt and that Haley had a slight bruise above her left eye. But it didn't look as though it was bothering them.

The only thing they both noticed was Lucas' hand intertwined with Brooke's and they both seemed very content with the situation.

"Something we should now about?" Haley asked in a joking tone. As she gestured towards their hands.

That question hit Lucas hard and brought him into reality. What the hell had gotten into him? He was THE Lucas Scott, king of players and now he was going all soft.

"Pshh, yeah right." He said as he reluctantly dropped her hand, fighting the urge to be next to her as he walked over to his brother to help him with the car.

His last comment hurt her. She was beginning to think he was different than the way he appeared. But she guessed wrong and the worst part was she kind of thought she had already fallen for him and his baby blue eyes. She reluctantly stood next to Haley, watching them mess around with something under the hood. All she wanted was to desperately be back in the woods, to relive the couple of minutes he shared with her but that obviously wasn't going to happen as she watched him hop into the driver seat and start the car.

"Come on already, let's go! We'll go to our house and get fixed up." He growled.

The three did as they were told, but Brooke couldn't get his face out of her mind. Lucas couldn't get her face out of his.


	3. It's a start

**Thank you all so much for all the reviews you've given me. I'm really glad that you all like the story so far, there's definitely more coming. **

**So here's the third chapter, I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

A couple of minutes later they pulled up at a very large house. Brooke had been spaced out the whole ride. She didn't understand Lucas. _'Well it may have had something to do with only knowing him for five minutes!'_ She thought. But it was just weird. One minute he was holding her close whispering comforting words and the next minute he acted like she was the plague and kept his distance. It was really weird. So it was no surprise that she didn't want to go to his house but she didn't have a say.

"Why are we here again?" Brooke asked as they got out of the car.  
"Because if my mom sees us and the car like this she will totally freak and don't you forget you have a lot of explaining to do when we get home." Haley said in a hushed tone. She really wanted to know what happened in the woods but now definitely wasn't the time.  
"Whatever, just as long as we get out of here and fast." She pleaded.  
"Yeah, yeah I know I'm just going to call Peyton." Haley said, reassuring her.

They then entered the house.  
"Uh, well this is the house, you guys can just go sit down in the living room." Nathan instructed as he followed Lucas back into the hall bathroom to help him look for some first aid stuff.

"Dude, what the hell happened back there?" Nathan asked, he could definitely tell it had been something by how Lucas was acting.  
"Nothing, I don't know what your talking about." Lucas said as he rummaged through the cabinets.  
"Bullshit!" Nathan instigated.  
"Fine, believe whatever you want." Lucas knew it wouldn't be long before he cracked and told Nathan everything. But he wasn't ready. He, himself, had not been able to decipher the weird affect that Brooke had on him. He had thought about her the whole way home. Her beautiful face, long shiny hair, her perfect brown eyes and her smoking body. But the thing was he kept finding himself more and more interested in her. He never got that feeling, his motto was "screw 'em, and leave 'em" and now he was all intuned with his emotions. It was scaring the hell out of him.

"Whatever, but you will explain later." Nathan whispered and then yelled out the door. "Guys come here." And within moments Brooke and Haley were at the doorway.

"Oh um, Nate come with me upstairs so I can call Peyton to come and get us. I'm sure Lucas can help Brooke, right?" She asked. Lucas just nodded.  
Once Nathan got the nod from Lucas he answered "Yeah, come on." Nathan and Haley exited the bathroom, closing the door behind them, leaving Brooke and Lucas alone again.

"Got any cuts?" He asked, still studying the writing on the rubbing alcohol.  
"Yeah, just a couple and a large one on my forehead." She answered softly. He then patted the spot on the counter that he was standing in front of. With one quick motion she slipped in between Lucas and the counter and hoisted herself up. He looked up and her, she looked more beautiful than ever but he could sense the anger that was oozing off of her.

"Alright just hold still." He said as he dabbed a cotton swab on the cut above her eye.  
"Ow, ow! That hurts." She squealed.  
"Oh don't be such a baby." He answered.  
"I'm not being a baby, it really hurts." She said.  
"Silly sophomores." He sighed.  
"Jerky juniors." She retorted with confidence and she meant it. Lucas looked up at the sudden change in her voice just in time to see her roll her eyes and push back the tears that were fighting to break free.  
"Alright, alright. Come here." He said as he placed his hands on the side of her thighs as he pulled her closer and started to blow on the cut. "Better?" He asked. She just nodded. He suddenly blushed, realizing his hands were still lightly resting on her upper thighs. He moved them to the side and rested them on the counter top still very close to her legs. He continued to blow on the cut and then proceeded to put a couple of bandages on it.  
"That should do the trick." He said as he pulled away slightly, still leaving them a little too close for comfort.  
"Whatever." She answered bitterly.  
That was it, he couldn't take this anymore.  
"What's your deal? I'm just trying to be nice!" He growled, not backing away from her.  
"Oh I'm sure." She said, challenging him as she leaned in a little further.  
"What the hell are you talking about, what did you think I like you or somthing?" He screeched.

_'Oh. My. God.'_ She thought. She felt her heart shatter into a zillion pieces. It must have showed on her face because his face suddenly softened as he looked down to her lap.

_'I can't believe I just said that'_ He thought to himself. This whole I secretly like you wasn't working for him so he prepared himself for the inevitable.

"Because...I think I might." He whispered. Brooke was shell shocked. She couldn't believe it, any doubts were washed away. He just looked down again, his face turning bright red.

"Really?" She whispered in disbelief.  
"Well, uh...yeah. I mean...like..I want to get to know you more and stuff and I just...I don't know." He stuttered, unable to express himself. So he decided to do what he was best at.

He leaned foward to go in for a kiss. They were just inches away. "I mean, I think I really do like you." He breathed against her lips.  
It sent a shiver down her spine. She leaned in further, their lips were just about to touch when the door flew open.

"Brooke...oh...I uh...sorry." She went to close it but lucas yelled out.  
"No, I uh...I was just leaving." He said as he quickly brushed past her and darted for the stairs, bumping right into Nathan.

"What's wrong?" His younger brother questioned.  
"Not now." He said as he ran up the stairs. Nathan was utterly confused now, so he just went to sit in the living room to wait for Peyton.

* * *

"What the heck did I just walk in on?" Haley squealed.  
"Shhh! He'll hear you!" She shushed her cousin.  
"So?" Haley asked, way too excited.  
"Well isn't it obvious, he doesn't want anyone to know." Brooke said softly as she slipped off of the counter. When he darted out of the bathroom her heart broke all over again.  
"Oh, well-" Haley started to say.  
"What did you come in here for anyways?" Brooke cut her off, not wanting to talk about it.  
"Oh, well I just called Peyton and she's going to bring us a change of clothes and then take us home. I figured you wouldn't be up for the mall anymore." Haley said as she took the hint to change the subject.  
"You don't have to leave, stay with Nathan." Brooke answered, she really just wanted to be alone.  
"No way I-" Haley got cut off again.  
"No really, it's probably better if I'm alone anyways." Brooke put on a smile.  
"On one condition." Haley said.  
"What"  
"As long as you explain everything tonight?" Haley asked.  
"Of course." Brooke assured her.  
"Alright, well come on let's go wait for Peyton." And with that they excited the bathroom and found Nathan already in deep conversation with Peyton about the accident. They both stopped talking when Brooke and Haley came into the room. Peyton just smiled as she gave them both a hug.

"Here are the extra clothes." Peyton handed them each a set.  
"Okay, I'm just going to change now." Brooke said as she walked away.  
Haley just plopped down next to Nathan, followed by Peyton.

"What's up, buttercup?" Peyton questioned with a slight laugh.  
"I don't know yet but I think something is going on between Brooke and Lucas." She sighed.  
"Really? I never would have expected that." Peyton declared.  
"Well why not? Opposites attract, they may even be good for each other." Nathan stated. He thought that Brooke was just the girl to set Lucas straight.  
"Well I don't know, I'm going to find out later but Peyt could you take her home? I'm going to stay here with Nate, she told me she just wanted to be alone." Haley asked and Peyton nodded, but Nathan had to put his two cents in.  
"Are you sure it's good she be alone?" He asked with concern.  
"No, but it's what she wants." Haley sighed as she rested her head against Nathan's arm.

"Ready?" Brooke asked as she came out of the bathroom.  
"Alright, let's hit the road." Peyton tried to be cheery.  
"See you later." Haley hugged her.  
"I'm really sorry for Luke, he can be a real jerk and the whole accident thing, I mean I just...he..." Nathan started to say.  
"Nathan! Calm down, it's okay. I get it." Nathan hugged Brooke which caught her by surprise. but she hugged him bak "I'll see you guys later." Both Brooke and Peyton said.

And with that they were out the door, in the car and pulling out of the driveway. Unknown to them, Lucas was watching out of his bedroom window as they drove away.

* * *

He just plopped down on his bed. He had been so close, so close to finally tasting those sweet full lips- _'Ugh! That's enough already'_ He thought. He didn't know what was going on with him. He was falling, and falling fast. He didn't understand though, he didn't even know the girl but somehow she just flustered him. There was something about her, he just hadn't figured it out yet. But he definitely planned on it.

* * *

After saying thanks to Peyton she trudged up the steps and using her key to open the door, she grabbed a soda from the kitchen and headed for her room. She plopped down on her bed. It still hadn't registered to her yet that they had almost kissed. She wanted it so bad, she didn't know why he was being a complete jerk. When they were alone, he was all sweet and caring and then when other people were there, even his own brother, he turned right back into a jerk. This was definitely not something she would have stood for in New York, but right now she was just so emotionally drained. She just fell fast asleep. Thinking she would need a lot of rest for her first day of school, which was tommorow, she slipped of into sleep.

But she hadn't been asleep for more than an hour when Haley jumped on her bed and woke her up.

"Come on, no time for sleeping you have got to fill me in!" Haley squealed. Brooke just sighed, knowing she didn't have a choice.

"Well, the truth is I don't know. I mean he's really cute and whenever we're alone he's really sweet and nice. And back in the woods he just held me and told me how sorry he was for being a jerk and for not paying attention to the rode. He just really like, comforted me you know?" Haley nodded "It's just that whenever anyone else is around he completely changes back into a jerk and is all 'I'm god's gift', so I don't know what to think. I mean you walked in on the kiss, what do you think?" She begged for he cousin's insight.

"He's being a complete ass which means he's being himself but I mean judging what I walked in on it seems like he might be interested in you. He's prabably just nervous, I mean I don't ever think he has had a real relationship. It's usually just sex and second you are younger than him so that could be a lot of pressure on him, you know to make it special and stuff. But I am definitely not doubting his feelngs for you." Haley finished extremely proud at how she had handled the already delicate situation.

"Thanks Hales." Brooke smiled. "But Brooke just...just don't get your hopes up. He's still Lucas Scott, god of the basketball court and a player. I just..I don't want you to get hurt." Haley turned serious.  
"I know, thanks." Brooke smiled, extremely glad she had Haley at her side.

* * *

Dan had just gotten home so Nathan made a beeline for the stairs. He decided that his first stop would be Lucas' room.  
Once he got to his room, he knocked on the door.

"What?" He heard Lucas say from behind the door, so he opened it and walked in.  
"Did I say come in?" Lucas growled from where he was sitting on his bed, brooding of course.  
"Did I ask?" Nathan questioned. "What do you want?" He said, already tiring of Nathan's games.  
"I just want to know what's going on with you and Brooke?"

"Alright but you got to swear not to tell anyone, not even Haley"  
"Promise." Nathan held his hand over his heart.

"Okay well I don't know, it's just weird. She makes me feel things I never felt before. Like I actually felt genuinely sorry after you told me about her parents. And when I went into the woods and found her I just held her and tried to comfort her. I even apologized! She said it was okay but even then I felt bad. So I kind of made it my business to keep her safe, which is why I was holding her hand when we came out." Lucas sighed. "I don't know, it's just different you know? I mean she's Hales' cousin and a sophomore to top it all off." Lucas finished.

"So what does that have to do with it?" Nathan couldn't believe how shallow Lucas could be at points.

"What would people think?" He asked seriously.  
Nathan just sighed.

"Look, if your going to be too busy worrying over what people are going to think then you don't deserve her!" And with that Nathan was gone, slamming the door behind him. Lucas just fell back onto his bed. Nathan was right, he wasn't good enough for her. He wasn't good enough for anyone, but something about her made him want to be a better person. He just didn't know if he was strong enough to make the change.


	4. Complications

Brooke opened her eyes and immediately shut them. The sun was glaring in to her bedroom window. She was definitely not a morning person but she couldn't help but laugh when she heard her aunt's voice.

"Haley James if you're not out of that bed I'm going to tie you to it!" She yelled.  
"But mom"  
"Hales now." Her voice was getting closer and then she entered Brooke's room.

"Wakey, wakey time for eggs and bakey." she said and laughed lightly as she opened the blinds and pulled Brooke's sheets off.  
"Aunt Julie you have got to be kidding"  
"No kidding, today's your first day of school, get a move on it or I'm going to tie you to your bed as well." She joked.  
"If you think about it that would just prevent us from getting to school." Brooke answered slyly as her aunt exited her room.  
"Brooke.." She warned. "Okay, okay I'm up." She said as she rolled out of bed.

Thirty mintues later they were sitting down at the table eating breakfast.  
"Um Hales, I don't know if this is a good time but your dad called, he wants to see you this weekend." Julie said quietly.  
"Well too bad, I don't want to see him." Haley said with a little attitude in her voice.

Haley's parents had been divorced since she and Brooke had been 4. It was a messy divorce, only because her uncle Mike was a cheater. But some how Julie had managed to forgive him and now the two were good friends. Haley was still having trouble letting it go since she only found out the truth about the reasoning behind the divorce a couple of months ago.

"But Hales he's-" She tried but was cut of by the honk of a horn.  
"Oops, got to run, Peyton's here." Haley said as she got up and grabbed her bag. "See you later mom." She pecked her on the cheek.  
"Later aunt Julie." Brooke said as she pecked her cheek as well.  
"Bye, have a good first day." "I'll try." Brooke said as she made her way to the front door where Haley was waiting.

The two descended down the steps together and got into Peyton's car. "Morning girlies." Peyton said. "How can you be so cheery this early in the morning?" Haley groaned as she pulled her sun glasses over her head.  
"I guess it's just a gift." Peyton laughed as she headed for their school.  
"So Brooke, spill." Peyton gushed.  
"Spill what?" She asked, trying to play dumb.  
"Come on, what's the deal with you and Luke?" She asked looking at her in the rearview mirror.  
"I'll let you know when I find out." Brooke groaned.  
"I'll hold you to that." Peyton joked, which made Brooke laugh.

A couple of mintues later they pulled up to the school and parked in the school lot.  
"Wow." Was all Brooke could manage. The school was huge compared to her old prepatory school back in New York.  
"Yeah, it's a little intimidating but you will be fine." Peyton said as they got out of the car.  
"Yeah, you got me, Peyton, Nathan, and I guess you could say Luke." Haley tried to reason.  
"I hope your right." They approached a group of people standing in front of the school, Brooke guessed that they were jocks and cheerleaders because they all had letterman jackets on.

"Hey baby. Peyton, Brooke." Nathan said as he kissed the top of Haley's head.  
"Hey" Brooke and Peyton said at once.  
Brooke looked over at Lucas, who was staring at her. So she smiled but to her dismay he just turned around.

"Well, well, well, Nathan aren't you going to introduce us to your friend? Your very hot friend?" A boy spoke.

"Yeah, Brooke this is Tim. Tim, Brooke." Nathan introduced them.

"Well hello there, are you taken?" Tim asked with a smirk.  
"No." Brooke stated with boredom, she knew what was coming next.  
"Do you want to be?" Tim leaned closer.  
"Not by you." Brooke said with confidence, which caused everyone to laugh except Tim of course.

"Well Brooke this is Skillz, Jake, Mouth, and the guys." Nathan stated.  
"Hi." She said. They all just waved back.

"Okay, well we should go get your classes, see you boys later." Haley said as she pulled Brooke along, who pulled Peyton along with her.

"Well I'll be damned, could that chick be any hotter?" Tim yelled.  
"Dude, was it me or did she just totally diss you?" Nathan laughed.  
"What difference does it make? She's one sweet piece of ass." Tim joked.  
That was it Lucas had enough trouble trying to hide his emotions from all of them. He wasn't going to be able to sit their quietly for a half an hour as they all gushed over her.

"I'm out." he said.  
Nathan grabbed his arm. "Wait for me." "Hurry up." The two brothers started walking down the hall to their lockers, which were right across from the office. Nathan started putting in his combination but when he turned to look at Lucas, he saw that he was staring at Brooke talking to the secretary.

"If you like her that much why don't you just talk to her instead of ignoring her?" Nathan asked, he really didn't get his brother.  
"It's like you said, I'm not good enough for her." Lucas stated as he opend up his locker.  
"No, I...I didn't mean it like-" Nathan felt bad.  
"No you were right, I would just hurt her and she doesn't deserve that. And I definitely don't deserve her." And with that he slammed his locker shut and took of down the hall way, leaving a stunned Nathan alone.

* * *

The rest of the day had went okay. Brooke's classes were pretty easy and she had a couple of classes with Nathan, one with Haley, and one with Peyton. To her surprise everyone was being really nice. She had one class before lunch and that was her French class. She found it with ease and entered. The teacher directed her to a seat. Brooke sat down and then she heard somebody calling her name.

"psst..psst..Brooke!" She turned around and there he was, smiling back at her like there was no problem so she just ignored him.

The fact that she hadn't answered him hurt Lucas. His heart had leaped into his throat when she entered the room and he just couldn't resist the urge to talk to her. But she just ignored him. _'Let me try again'_ He thought

"psst...psst...Brooke"  
"Oh so now you can see me?" She growled. Lucas knew what it was about now.  
"It's not like -" He tried.  
"No it's exactly like that." She turned in her seat and refused to answer him or accept any of the notes he passed her.

The bell rang signaling lunch. Brooke gingerly got up and exited the class room. She felt Lucas' eyes on her but she didn't care. She walked out into the hallway but yelped when she felt a pinch on her butt.

"What the hell!" She turned around and there was Tim. "What the hell is the matter with you?" She squaked.

"Nothing, just thought we could talk." He said with a smile.  
"And what does talking have to do with touching me?" She questioned.  
"Well I was hoping that maybe we could do a little more after we talk." He said, touching her arm but she pulled away.  
"Come on." He said, trying to pull her into nearby closet.  
"No get off"  
"Hey! You heard her!" Brooke turned and there he was, her night in shining armor. Well more like night in shining lettermans jacket but what was she thinking? She was pissed at him! She was thankful for him saving her but did it really have to be him?

"Luke my man, I'm just trying to serve my self a piece of ass." Tim said. Brooke was appalled, her mouth just hung open.  
"Well don't." He retorted.  
"Why not? You already hit that or you like her or somthing?" Tim asked seriously.

_'Oh god! Oh god!'_ This was the moment of truth she thought.

_'Damnit! What was I thinking stepping in like that? Oh yeah, don't let her get raped!'_ he thought. Now what was he supposed to say?

"Uhh hell no! Please, she's a freaking sophomore. Even you could do better than that." And with that he grabbed Tim by the elbow and led him away. Brooke just turned and watched them walk down the hall laughing, she couldn't believe he could be so cold. She hoped she never saw him again. She ran into the nearest girls room and cried her eyes out.

"Tree Hill kids treating you bad?" Peyton asked as she came out of a stall from behind Brooke. She hopped on the counter and just watched Brooke.  
"Nope, it's just one of them." Brooke stated sadly.  
"Hm...let me think. He wouldn't happen to be blonde, about six foot, and a complete jackass? Would he?" Peyton added. "Maybe" Brooke cleared her throat.  
"What happend?" Peyton pushed.  
"Oh nothing, he just humiliated me in front of Tim by calling me a sophomore and saying how even Tim could do better. I wanted to slap him I swear." She finished.  
"You should have and next time you better." Peyton said and Brooke just laughed. Peyton jumped down and hugged her.

"If he doesn't see how great you are then he doesn't deserve you. Now come on, let's go to lunch." Peyton said as she led her out of the bathroom and out to the courtyard where they sat at a picnic table.

* * *

They had been talking for about five minutes when Peyton gasped. "What?" Brooke asked with concern.  
"Two Scotts at three o'clock." She just looked at her sandwich and Brooke straightened up. "Hey." Nathan said as he sat down next to Brooke and Lucas next to Peyton.

"So how is your first day?" Nathan asked.  
"It's great, everyone is really nice." She said.  
"Good or I would have had to kick some ass." He retorted.  
"Aww thanks!" Brooke just laughed.  
"So where's Hales now?" He asked when she stopped laughing.  
"Oh, I think she has a double math period"  
"Wow, sucks to be her." Nathan joked, causing Brooke to laugh.

Lucas was so angry at Nathan. He knew that Nathan had Haley and wasn't interested in Brooke but just the fact that they could have a normal conversation and that he could make her laugh made Lucas want to rip his head off. Why couldn't he work up the nerve to talk to her like that? He would turn into a basketcase around her. But the worse part was how mean he was being. And he knew it. He knew what he had said to Tim was wrong and it probably hurt her but he had to hide his feelings so she wouldn't get hurt in the long run. But it still hurt to see her and Nathan talk like old friends so he just looked at the bench.

Peyton noticed this and was ready to explode.  
"Hey Luke, can you come with me to get a soda?" Peyton asked.  
"Just go yourself." He looked up at her and saw the 'I want to talk to you look"  
"No I don't have any money, you'll have to buy it for me." Peyton hinted.  
"Uh fine, let's go." They got up and walked away.

When they were out of earshot Peyton let him have it.  
"Lucas Eugene Scott! What the hell is your problem?" She asked as she shoved her snapple at him. He took it and paid for his and hers. "Nothing! Nothing is wrong, what would make you think that?" He asked, playing dumb.  
"Oh don't play dumb Lucas. I know you like her and she likes you, so what's the problem?" Peyton asked.  
"She said that?" His eyes lit up.  
"See you just got all excited, now what's the deal?" Peyton begged.  
"There's nothing, I don't know what your talking about." He said and lowered his head.

Peyton just sighed.  
"Well you better figure it out because I found her crying in the girls bathroom and she didn't deserve what you said to Tim. You two should be thanking your lucky stars just to be in her presense. That was a real jerky move, especially since you supposedly like her. So you know what, you better shape up because if I catch her crying over you again you're going to pay the price." Peyton stalked back to the table, snapple in hand.

Lucas was ticked off but he knew she was right. He threw his soda against the wall of the school out of frustration.

"Scott!" He heard a teacher yell.  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah." He mumbled, he couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't watch her talk to everyone and laugh and smile and hell he couldn't even be in the same room without catching feelings. He needed out and he needed out now so he headed for the basketball court.


	5. Not getting much better

Lucas had been shooting around for about fifteen minutes when thoughts of Brooke overwhelmed him. He sat down on the bleachers and stared at the floor.

"Girl troubles?" Lucas looked up and there was Whitey making his way over. He then sat next to him.  
"I guess you could say that." Lucas answered. He didn't have any trouble opening up to his coach. He had known him all his life and Whitey always told it to him straight. He was probably the only person, after Nathan, that he could talk to.

"What's the problem?" The coach asked.  
"It's this girl, Brooke"  
"Oh Brooke Davis? She's in my gym class and a cheerleader, she's a sweetheart." Whitey explained.  
"Yeah she is and I have completely fallen for her. But I don't even know her. I met her like 3 days ago and in that time span I almost killed her, acted like a jerk five times, opened up to her twice, and almost kissed her." Lucas finished. "Well, does she like you"  
"Yeah, I think so." Lucas looked down, he really hadn't thought about it.  
"Well then, what's the problem?" Whitey said, raising his hands in the air.  
"I'm not good enough, even Nathan said so. She's just so...so perfect and innocent and she's younger than me. I don't want to hurt her." Lucas said softly.  
"Well the whole younger than you thing shouldn't have anything to do with it. It doesn't matter. A lot of people who get married are different ages. Look at your parents. Second of all, I'm sure Nathan didn't mean that." Whitey defended.  
"No, he's right. She could do so much better, it's for her own good if she stays away from me. and I know it. The problem is I can't get her out of my head." Lucas frowned.  
"Well why don't you let her be the judge of who she wants to be with. Lucas I know you can be a good guy. Brooke is obviously what you want. So I'm sure that if you just open up to her and let her in, that it would all work out." He clapped Lucas on the back.  
"I'll think about it." Lucas said deafeated. He knew that he was right.  
"Alright, well get back to lunch before they send out a search party, see you at practice"  
"Yep." Lucas got up and slowly walked outside. He had been walking around just thinking about Whitey had said. He knew it was good advice but he didn't want to hurt her. He was about to turn the corner when he heard her sweet voice fill the air. He peered around the corner and there she was, leaning up against the wall with Jake in front of her. He ducked back and decided to listen to their conversation.

"Jake your too funny." She squealed.  
"Yeah, well I try." Jake joked, which caused her to laugh.  
"So you like it here?" He asked. "It's okay but I miss the hussle of the city, you know?" She asked.  
'Yeah, I moved to Tree Hill from L.A. so I know exactly what you mean.

_'That's crap! He's lived here his whole life!'_ Lucas thought.

"Really? That's cool"  
"Yep"  
"Uh huh." Lucas heard her answer.  
"Well um..Brooke I was just wondering, are you going to go to tomorrows game"  
"Actually I'm going be a cheerleader so I don't have a choice." She answered happily.  
"Oh a cheerleader, okay. So I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go to the after party with me?" He questioned.  
"Of course, I'll wait for you after the game." She answered sweetly.

Lucas' whole heart dropped. He almost doubled over in pain. He couldn't believe it. Jake was a charmer and almost worse than he was. But Brooke had fallen for it and now he was never going to get a chance. Everything got quiet so he thought it was okay to go around the corner but when he did he bumped right into Brooke.

"Oh sorry, hi" He said to her. She just sighed and went to walk past him but he grabbed her around the waist and swirled her around.

"What do you want?" She growled.  
"Um, I just wanted to know if you were going to the game?"

_'I wonder if she's goning to tell me about Jake.'_ He thought.

"So what if I am?" She teased him.  
"I don't know, I was just wondering." Lucas said as he looked down at her, her face filled with anger.  
"Yeah well don't bother because it's obvious you wouldn't want anything to do with a 'sophomore' like me so just piss off! And for you information I'm going with Jake, somebody who's not as shallow as you." Brooke glared.  
"It's not like that at all!" Lucas pleaded, he tried to touch her arm to bring her closer but she shrugged away.  
"Then what's it like?" She challenged.  
"I..I just...I don't..." He stammered.  
"Yeah that's what I thought." And with that she took off down the hall.

She couldn't believe it. He had balls, completely ignoring her and then trying to talk to her when no one was around. She was infuriated. She was glad she had accepted Jake's offer. She didn't like him but he was cute and she jumped at the chance to make Lucas jealous. That was exactly what she was going to do.

* * *

The day pasted by and it was now time for practice. The girls were decked out in their short shorts and tank tops, stretching out and the guys in their warm up uniforms. Lucas couldn't help but stare at Brooke. Brooke teased him by winking at Jake.

"Okay guys, Brooke is going to try out today and she is one of my close friends and Hales' cousin so don't give her any trouble." Peyton said to the squad as Brooke stood up. She had the attention of all the cheerleaders as they smiled back at her and the basketball players behind her whom she heard making comments.

"Okay Brooke, just do a little routine from your old school so we can see what you got." Peyton said enthusiasticly. "Okay." She said as she walked to the middle of the court and as she walked past Jake she heard him call out.

"Good luck"  
"Thanks"  
Lucas wanted to puke, he couldn't wait till he was going to guard Jake.

Brooke did a short routine that consisted of a short cheer, back handspring, cart wheel, round off, and finally a back flip. The gym erupted into cheers. Brooke slighly blushed and returned back to the group.

"I think we all agree that your on the team." A girl in the back yelled out.  
"Really?" Brooke asked as the whole team nodded.  
"Well the tribe has spoken, you're an official ravens cheerleader." Peyton said as she and Haley wrapped an arm around her. "Now let's get down to business." The cheerleaders started to perfect their newest cheer.

"Alright you guys, wipe your chins and split up for a quick game of defense." Whitey yelled, causing some guys to laugh. But Lucas was ready to tear Jake apart. The guys split up, Nathan and Lucas, and about five other guys, against seven others who were standing in the middle in their own huddle.

"I got Jake." Lucas said immediately.  
Everyone else agreed and before they walked over Nathan walked over to Lucas.

"You mad at me?" He asked.  
"No way, every player needs his little bro behind the scenes, you take care of the ball for this one I have some defense to play." Lucas grinned as he wrapped a tight arm around Nathan's neck as they approached the circle. Nathan went for the tip off and retreived the ball.

Jake now had the ball and was dribbling towards Lucas, who was nudging him in the ribs.

"What's up with you?" Jake asked, out of breath "I don't know, what's with you and Brooke?" Lucas fought back.  
"I'm taking her to the after party." Jake tried to fake left but Lucas was to fast.  
"Oh yeah and what are you going to tell her next...that your dying?" Lucas asked as he tried to steal the ball.  
"What are you talking about?" The two were moving all over and still managing to continue the conversation. The rest of the players were kind of sitting back, watching the power struggle go down.  
"I moved here from L.A." Lucas mocked in a silly tone causeing Jake to laugh.  
"You heard that? She melted like puddy in my hands but after tomorrow that's not all I'll have in my hands." He grunted.

That was it, Lucas had enough. He stood up straight and with all his might pushed Jake flying to the floor.

"Scott!" Whitey yelled. Lucas just stalked into the locker room.  
"Nathan?" Whitey asked.  
"On it coach." Nathan said as he jogged after Lucas.

* * *

"What is going on with you?" Nathan asked to Lucas, who was sitting on the bench.  
"It's nothing"  
"You're not fooling me, what's the problem?" Nathan asked.  
"It's Jake, he lied to Brooke to go on a date with her and he's going to try and get in her pants." Lucas said as he pulled a hand through his messy and sweaty hair.

"Oh...well are you going to tell her?" Nathan asked as he sat down.  
"Yeah right, even if I tried she wouldn't believe me." He said softly.  
"Well I wouldn't believe you either." Nathan said.  
"Thanks." "But really, what are you going to do"  
"I don't know, I guess just keep my eye on her and if he tries to make a move, well one she doesn't want, I'll beat the hell out of him." Lucas finished.  
"Hmm...sounds interesting, can I help?" Nathan joked but he definitely agreed, Jake was a true slime ball."But I still think you should try and give her a heads up"  
"Yeah I'll try"  
"Come on." Nathan said and the two walked back into the gym.

Nathan noticed Lucas' face fall. He looked over and saw Jake sitting down next to Brooke. She was wrapping his wrist up, which he must have hurt when he fell.  
"Control yourself, just go and ask to talk to her." Nathan whispered and Lucas made his way over to the two.

"Sorry about that Jake but can I talk to you for a second Brooke?" Brooke was shocked that Lucas was talking to her in public so she was interested in what he had to say.  
"Yeah, I'll be right back." she said to Jake and let Lucas lead her over to a secluded section of the gym.

"What's up?" She said cooly, she decided she wasn't going to let him get to her anymore. Well she was going to try.  
"It's about Jake." He started, maybe she would hear him out after all.  
"What about him?" She asked, trying to act bored.  
"I don't think you should go with him to the party." He had her undivided attention now.  
"And why is that?" She asked.  
"Well, I heard him talking and he just wants to...you know." He tried to say it but couldn't.  
"Do what?" She pushed him.  
"He wants to get in your pants"  
"Oh really?" She asked him.  
"Well yeah"  
"Or are you just mad because I'm not interested in your ass anymore?" She shot back. He was shocked at what she said.  
"No! Jake is a real slime ball though." He tried.  
"Oh well isn't that the pot calling the kettle black." She said.  
"Wait, what does this have to do with pots?" He asked, clearly confused.  
"What I meant is you're not mutch better so if you have nothing else to say I was in the middle of practice before you turned into a crazy animal." She huffed and with one last look she was gone.

* * *

Nathan had just witnessed the whole thing. He couldn't help but feel sorry for him. And the truth was he believed his brother. Jake had a reputation and he didn't want to see Brooke hurt so he went to the only person who could come close to changing her mind.

"Hey baby." He said sweetly as he reached in for a kiss.  
"Hey yourself." Haley said as she wrapped her arms around him.  
"I need your help." "With what?" She asked curiously.  
"You have to talk to Brooke, she's going with Jake to tomorrows party"  
"So?" Haley didn't get it. She knew about their date, Brooke had been so excited.  
"Come on Hales, you know about Jake's rep. Me and Luke don't want to see her get hurt." Nathan blurted.  
"Is this Luke talking or you?" Haley asked, looking him straight in the eye.  
"Hales it's both of us!" He couldn't believe his girlfriend was turning against him.  
"Look, I'm not going to tell her to not go with him. She is really excited and I'm not going to rain on her parade and you shouldn't either. It's her choice." Haley lectured.  
"But Hales-" "No Nate, me and you are staying out of this one. Besides, why is Luke so worried? I mean why would he want to even associate himself with a sophomore?" Haley questioned with a sour tone.  
"Come on Hales, you and I both know that he really likes Brooke he just doesn't want to hurt her." Nathan pleaded.  
"Yeah so he completely ignores her, that makes so much sense. Can you even hear yourself"  
"I just...I'm sorry I just think Luke is depressed." He stated with a frown.  
"I know it's just, please don't ruin this for her. She deserves a chance and if she gets hurt then we'll be there for her. Until Lucas makes a move she shouldn't have to wait around, got it?" She said, grabbing his face. He nodded.  
"Good, I love you." She said, kissing him. "I love you too." He said.  
"Alright, well I'm going to head back to practice. Remember what I said, okay?" "Yes"  
"Okay, see you later." Haley waled away.

Now what was Nathan going to do? Haley was his last hope and she wouldn't help either. He would have to go along with Lucas' stalker idea and just keep a close eye on her. He didn't have a choice.


	6. Drunken states

The week had past quick. It was now Friday night before the game. The week had been torture for Lucas. Everyday he tried to talk to Brooke but she wouldn't even give him the light of day. He would call her and leave messages but she never called back, he even sent her flowers on Wednesday but she still wouldn't budge. Her friendship with Jake seemed to have been growing stronger, making Lucas angrier and angrier. It was bad for Nathan too but only because it was bad for Lucas and he hated seeing his brother sad. It was great for Hales and Peyton because it was great for Brooke. Brooke not only had Jake's attention but now she even had Lucas groveling at her feet. She had even become quite popular.

"You nervous?" Haley asked Brooke as they got changed in the locker room.  
"No, I'v done this stuff before so it's nothing new." Brooke said with confidence.  
"And what about your date with Jake?" Peyton said criticly.  
"Well, I'm not too worried about that because I plan on letting loose tonight, be a normal teen for once." Brooke beamed.

"Oh so you mean your going to get totally wasted and make tons of mistakes that your going to regret in the morning when you have a major hangover." Haley joked.  
"Yeah, exactly." Brooke laughed and the three walked out into the gym.

The gym was packed and there wasn't an open seat. Suddenly the basketball team came out running past the cheerleaders and Jake gave Brooke a smile.

"Oh my gosh girl! He gave you the look." Brooke heard a girl say.  
"The look?" she asked.  
"Yeah, the I'm going to get in your pants after the game look." Peyton said.

But that was when Brooke got nervous. She was a virgin after all. She didn't know if she was ready to go all the way, and even if she was she definitely wouldn't want to with Jake. As much as she didn't want to admit it she definitely wanted her first time to be with Lucas, whom she was still madly in love with. But she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of giving in to him.

* * *

The game went great. Lucas had made the game winning shot and Nathan and Jake did great. Nathan and Lucas were now waiting in the gym for the girls. When suddenly Peyton and Haley were approaching them.

"Hey guys." Haley said as she jumped into Nathan's arms and kissed him.  
"Okay keep the PDA on the downlow." Peyton begged and Lucas just shrugged. He was used to it. He couldn't even count the numerous times he walked in on them going at it in the bathroom, in the basement, in their parent's room, in the kitchen, in Nate's room. Thankfully he hadn't found them in his room yet!  
"Where's Brooke" Lucas tried to ask.  
"She's getting ready, she'll be out in a minute." Haley giggled, Nathan was now whispering things in her ear that were making her blush.

"Well guys I think we're going to skip the party. See you at home bro." Nathan said as he and Haley practically ran out of the gym.  
"So..." Peyton started.  
"What?" Lucas said as he looked around. He noticed Jake standing at the door obviously waiting for Brooke.  
"Looking for her"  
"No, what would make you say that?" Lucas answered a bit defensively.  
"Because you have that look, the look that you have when your thinking about her, the same look you have been wearing all week." Peyton replied.  
"So then how would you know the diffrence between the looks?" Lucas retorted and Peyton just shrugged.

They both turned when they saw Brooke come out. She looked absolutely stunning in a short jean skirt and a white tee with her hair straight. Lucas could barely breathe and it felt like someone knocked the wind out of him when he saw her approach Jake. He took her by the hand and led her out the door.

"I can't believe him." Peyton said as she stared after him.  
"You mean, you actually agree with me?" Lucas asked, a little too excited.  
"Well yeah, everyone knows he's a player and he'll probably just hurt Brooke but she's got to make her own choices." Peyton was surprised when Lucas hugged her.

"Come on, we got a party to go to." Lucas said as he pulled Peyton out the door.

When Brooke and Jake got to the party it was already in full swing. Brooke saw a lot of people outside, people dancing inside, and people roaming around already drunk.  
"This is going to be killer!" She heard Jake yell over the loud music.  
"Uhh yeah"  
"Can I get you a drink?" Jake asked.  
"Yeah, just a beer is good"  
"Okay." Jake disappeared into the crowd. Brooke almost jumped into the air when she felt a hand on her shoulder but turned around and saw the bubbly blonde that was one of her best friends and the blonde behind her that she silently swooned over.

"Hey friend!" Peyton squealed.  
"Hey Peyt." Brooke hugged her. "Oh I just wanted to let you know that Nathan and Haley went to his house to get it on." Peyton and Brooke just laughed.

Then Jake walked over. "Here's your drink"  
"Thanks Jake." She took a sip of it and let the cool liquid trickle down her throat.

"Come on, let's dance." Jake whispered into her ear.  
"Alright." Jake pulled her close to him, a little too close, but Brooke gave in and they started to move to the music. Jake had his hands on Brooke's thighs and she had her arms up, swaying around her head. Lucas thought he was going to explode. He couldn't take this. So when a completely drunk blonde asked him to dance he accepted and moved out onto the floor. They started dancing even closer than Jake and Booke. Lucas saw Brooke's face drain of color so to make it seem a little more effective he kissed the blonde's neck and just smiled at her.

"If that's how you want to play." He saw Brooke mouth to him so he just shrugged and watched as she led Jake out of the room. _'Well that didn't go as planned.'_ Lucas thought.

It was now two hours later and the party was at it's peak. People passed out on the floor, people throwing up in the bushes, and others making out all around the room. Brooke was completely wasted and Lucas was completely sober. Jake was a little tipsy but he hadn't had much to drink so he was coherent. Brooke was now all over him and he wasn't pushing her away. Lucas was sitting on the couch. Peyton had collapsed next to him and was now passed out with her head in Lucas' lap. He didn't mind because he would rather her be here with him than having some guy copping a feel somewhere else. Contrary to popular belief, he cared about all of his friends. It also gave him a good reason to stay put and watch Jake and Brooke.

"Woah...the room's spinning." Brooke squealed as she almost fell over but Jake caught her.  
"Steady there." He said with a laugh.  
"Sorry Jakey but I just couldn't help myself, I need to be closer to you." She said as she pressed herself against him.  
"Don't worry, I dont mind." He said into her ear, causing her to laugh.

This wasn't what Jake had really planned for but hey, whatever got him into her pants quicker, right?

Brooke was now on top of a table dancing to Britney Spears' toxic song. She was swaying all over and a couple of girls had joined her and they were all dancing close, very close. Which caused a couple of guys to hoot and holler and Lucas to just shake his head. But that was when Haley and Nathan showed up.

"Hey." Nathan yelled over the music.  
"What's with her?" Haley motioned to a now awake Peyton who was just staring into space.  
"She's drunk." Lucas said.  
But then Peyton got up and headed for the bathroom.  
"And about to be sick." He added.  
"I'll go help her." Haley said as she followed her out.  
"Where is Brooke?" Nathan said, leaning in to talk to Lucas.  
Lucas just pointed over to Brooke, who was still on the table. But now Jake had joined her and they were grinding hard, pelvis to pelvis.

"Sorry you have to watch this." "Yeah, me too." Lucas said.

Just then they both saw Jake jump off the table and help Brooke down. They then exited the room and went upstairs.

"That can't be good." Nathan said. "Yeah, I'm going to go upstairs just in case." Lucas said.  
"Okay, just don't be so obvious." Nathan advised his brother, who just nodded. Nathan just sat and watched everyone making fools of themselves and then grabbed a beer and went to find Haley and Peyton.

* * *

"Jakey where are we going?" Brooke said as Jake carried her up the stairs.  
"Somewhere we can talk in private." Jake said as he opend up a door and walked in. He put Brooke down on the bed.  
"Are you sure you just want to talk because Peyton said you probably want to get in my pants." She said as she slurred her words.  
"Oh did she, well I have no idea where she got that from." He said as he laid down on top of Brooke, causing her to fall back against the bed.

He started kissing her neck and sliding his hand up her skirt.  
"Silly Jakey, what are you doing, trying to seduce me?" She said. "Is it working?" "Nope." She said against his ear.

But he kept kissing her, he then moved to her mouth. And the drunk Brooke was liking it. She was even starting to moan as he massaged her chest with his hands.

"Luuuke." She gasped.  
"Uh..whatever floats your boat sweetheart." Jake said as he pulled up her skirt.  
"Jake what are you doing?" She struggled, trying to pull her skirt down.  
"Nothing you don't want." He said as he pushed himself against her and started to lift her shirt off. He struggled but succeeded.  
""I like." He said refering to Brooke's lacy pink bra. He gently slid the straps down and kissed her stomache.  
"Jake stop." She said lazily.  
"Why? You know you want it." He said, kissing her harder and harder as he unbuckled his own pants.  
"No..no..I'm sorry...no I don't want to." She stammered.  
"Keep telling yourself that." He said as he exposed himself to her and then kept on pulling at her skirt.  
"No Jake stop!" She screamed.

She couldn't believe this was happening to her. Why her? Why did she go and have to get drunk and now on top of everything, the guy Lucas had warned her about was goning to rape her.

"Hey get off of her!" Brooke heard a masculine voice yell. Before she knew it, Jake was up against a wall and Lucas had him by the collar. Brooke just sighed. _'Thank god.'_ She thought.

"I warned you Jake." Lucas said "Hey! It's not my fault she's easy." Jake said.  
But he was silenced when Lucas punched him across the face.

The whole party was now watching the exchange between Lucas and Jake, and laughing at the topless disheveled Brooke, who had just collapsed back onto the bed. But everyone moved out of the way when Jake darted out of the room. Lucas turned around and there was Brooke, just staring off into space.

"Get out! There is nothing to see." He said as he shoved everyone out of the room and closed the door. He walked over to the dresser and picked up her shirt that Jake had thrown and walked over to her.

"Brooke?" He asked quietly.  
"Lukey." She squealed and jumped into his arms.  
"Uh hey, come on let me put this on you." He said as he placed her down and went to put her shirt back on.

"What if I don't want to?" She said as she ripped the shirt away and threw it back on the floor. "I don't want you to wear yours either." She said as she stood on her knees tugging at the bottom of Lucas' shirt.

"Well I do want to wear one, so let's just calm down." He said with his hands on her shoulders.  
"Oh Luke, don't act so uptight." She said into his ear as she started to kiss down his neck.

Lucas couldn't pull away. This was what he wanted and he was finally going to get it. Then it hit him. She didnt mean it. She was completely drunk but then again everyone knew your drunken words were your sober thoughts. But no, not with Brooke. He pulled away.

"Brooke stop." He pleaded as she pulled away from him.  
"What? I'm not good enough for you?" She sneered. "No I just-"  
"Whatever Luke I'm so sick of playing your games. Why can't you just play along?" She said as she stood up on the bed and unbuttoned her skirt letting it fall down to the bed, leaving her in a matching lacy pink bra and panties. Lucas was stunned, she had an amazing body. Lucas just wanted to jump her and make her his. _'Snap out of it Scott.'_ He told himself.

"Brooke no." He said as he pulled her closer and she sat down on the bed.  
"But why?" She said as she hung her arms around his neck. "Because your drunk." He said, trying to think of away to distract her.  
"Am not!" She slurred. "Okay then say the abc's." Lucas told her.  
"A b k d e r g n o p..." She started to sing. As she did Lucas managed to pull her skirt back up and button it. And he was now pulling her shirt over her head "L o s u." She finished. "See I can say them." She slurred. "Yeah." Lucas agreed. "Uh..Luke..." She said as she wobbled around on the bed "Brooke?" He asked with concern as he put an arm around her waist trying to help her up but no such luck. She just passed out.  
"Christ." Lucas mumbled. He didn't have a choice. So he gingerly picked her up, one arm under her knees and the other around her back, supporting her upper body. She just clung to him by placing her arms around his neck "Luke?" She asked quietly against his neck "Shhh." He whispered to her as he grabbed her purse and came down the stairs.

"What the hell happened to her?" Haley screamed as she saw Lucas. "Well Jake practically raped her and then she passed out." Lucas told Peyton, Nathan, and Haley. "Oh my gosh, I'm sorry, you were right." She said to Nathan. "It's okay but is she going to be okay?" Nathan said to Lucas. "Well yeah, besides the major hangover." Lucas said as he looked down at her sleeping figure. "Is your mom home?" He asked Haley. "Yeah and she's going to totally flip." Haley squealed. "Okay, okay. Um, just tell her that you and Brooke are staying the night at Peyton's and me and Nathan will take her back to our place. She can spend the night, our parents are gone for the week." Lucas stated. "Oh really?" Peyton glared and Lucas glared back. "Okay sounds like a plan. I'll go call her now, come on Peyt let's get going and Luke take care of her." Haley said before she and Peyton walked out.  
"How far did he get?" Nathan said as he opend the door for Lucas.  
"Well he had her shirt off and his pants down." Lucas stated. "Damn, I should have came with you."  
"No, it's alright. Let's just get her home, follow behind okay?" Lucas said. "Yeah." Nathan said "Natey!" Brooke screeched as she struggled against Lucas. Nathan came back over and Brooke jumped into his arms. "Don't make me go with Luke please!" She said to him. "Brooke it's okay, he's going to take you home." Nathan tried to plead. "Nooo, I don't want to go with him, I hate him remember?" She slurred. "Brooke just go with him for me?" Nathan begged. "Fine." Brooke said as she walked back over to Lucas, she stumbeld but Lucas caught her. "Get off of me you sleeze." She sneered as she plopped down in the passengers seat.  
"Okay then, see you at home." Lucas said to Nathan as he walked around the corner.

* * *

Fifteen mintues later Lucas pulled into his driveway. Nathan was aleady outside waiting for them. Lucas parked the car and looked over at Brooke, she was sound asleep. He got out and walked over to her door. He unbuckled her and picked her up the same way as before. He walked up the steps of his porch with ease, she barely weighed a 100 pounds. Lucas bench pressed more than her so it wasn't that hard.

"I see you made it." Nathan joked as he held the door open. "Yeah, she fell asleep as soon as we started moving." He said but as soon as he finished Brooke was wide awake and jumped out of Lucas' arms and headed straight for the bathroom. Nathan and Lucas chased after her. By the time they got there she was, already throwing up.

"Great." Nathan sighed. "Uh..don't worry about it, I'll take care of her. Just go get some sleep." Lucas told Nathan.  
"You sure?" He asked. "Yeah."  
"Okay just come get me if she puts up a fight."  
"Okay no problem." Lucas said as Nathan made his way for the stairs.

Lucas walked further into the bathroom. He kneeled down behind her and held her hair back for her and rubbed her back silently. She threw up for a good ten mintues but she then pulled away. "Oh god." She said as she stood and swayed a little bit.  
"Are you going to be sick again?" Lucas said as he caught her.  
"No but the room is spinning." She told Lucas, she was still very drunk and proably just threw up because of the motion from the car.  
"Okay, here's a toothbrush." He handed it to her and she sloppily brushed her teeth. When she turned around she had toothpaste all around her mouth. Lucas just laughed. "Don't laugh at me Scott!" She yelled. "Okay, okay. I'm sorry but come here." He said as he picked her up and put her on the counter. He got out a wash cloth and washed away the toothpaste.  
"This isn't the first time we've been like this." She said huskily. "No, no it's not." He said back nervously as he put the washcloth down. "Luke, why don't you like me?"  
"It's not that I don't like you."  
"Then why don't you want me, why won't you talk to me?" She was starting to cry and that was one thing Lucas hated.  
"Brooke, I'm sorry."  
"Oh forget it, your not sorry, if you were you would be with me right now." She said as she hopped down but instead came crashing down to the floor and hurt her ankle. "Oww!" She cried. She was now hysterical. "Come here." He said to her. He picked her up once again and they exited the bathroom.

"Luke, I'm sorry...I don't like Jake, I just...I just wanted to make you jealous." Brooke cried. "Shh, shh. It's okay." He said against her hair. "No, I'm such a bad person. I just...I just like you so much." She sobbed and Lucas paused and looked down at her tear stained face.  
"I like you a lot too." Lucas said, he didn't see the harm in it, she wasn't going to remember anyways. "Really?" She cried some more. "Yeah." He said as they enterd the room. "Oh Luke, what's wrong with me?" She just started to cry more as Lucas rummaged through his drawers looking for a shirt for her to wear.  
"Nothing is wrong with you." He said as he made his way over with the ravens shirt he was looking for. "Then why does god hate me? He..he..he..took my mom and dad....and he made me come...come...come here." She sobbed. Lucas gingerly lifted off her shirt and replaced it with his ravens one. "And he won't let you like me...and he just wants...wants to make me miserable." She cried out. Lucas stood her up and stood behind her as he ubuttoned her skirt and let it fall to the ground. The shirt was long enough so it came down to a little above her knees. "Luke, why?" She cried as she turned around and leaned into him. "I don't know Brooke but I know I'm sorry." He whispered. "Stop saying that!" She yelled. "You don't even mean it!" She collapsed to the floor. "Yes, yes I do." Lucas said as he stood her up.  
"Then prove it." She said through her tears.  
"I can't." Lucas whispered, he was starting to get emotional too. He felt so bad and he just wanted to hold her and comfort her but he knew he couldn't. "See, you don't mean it." She said as she clung to him. "Come on." He said as he led her to his gigantic bed. He pulled down the covers and picked Brooke up and tucked her in.  
"Luke, I...I...I think I love you." She said as she dried her eyes. "I think I love you too." He whispered to her but it was too late, she was already passed out. He just stood back and watched her. She was so peaceful in her sleep and he loved the way she looked in his ravens shirt. She was all snuggled up in his blue comforters, she just looked perfect. _'To bad she's not mine.'_ He thought.

And with that he grabbed an extra pillow and blanket and laid it out on the floor. He was drained but he felt at peace knowing Brooke was safe and that she was asleep in his bed, even if he wasn't.


	7. The start of something new

**Hey everyone! Thanks again for all the great reviews. I will try to update again as soon as I can. I really hope you like this chapter, I know a lot of you are probably going crazy waiting for Brooke and Lucas to get together, just be patient though it'll happen. **

**Also, I need some ideas for another fanfic. I'm thinking of doing another Brucas one but possibly something from another tv show or another couple. If you have any ideas let me know!**

* * *

The sun shown through the window, waking Brooke up.  
Brooke's own heartbeat was to much for her to muster.  
_'Ugh! Stop beating so loud!'_ She thought to herself.

She opened her eyes and was met by a poster of a half naked stripper. She closed her eyes shut again and thrashed her head to the side and opened them again. A Kobe Bryant poster.  
_'Better than the stripper...wait Kobe Bryant poster? Definitely not mine!'_ She sat straight up in bed, ignoring her already pounding headache. She went to jump of the bed but there was Lucas. Brooke just sighed. He was so handsome when he slept. His hair was all messy and he was holding on tight to a pillow _'To bad that's not me.'_ She thought, she desperately wanted to be the one he held every night but it didn't look like it would ever happen. He didn't even want to sleep in the same bed with her, he had resorted to the floor. God! She didn't have cooties. She looked around and came to the realization that they were in his room.

But what scared her the most was that she had no recollection of the past nights events. What happened with Jake? How much did I drink? Why did Lucas bring me here? Did I say anything? All these were thoughts that were swooshing around her head. She knew she had a hangover so she just collapsed back onto the bed but as soon as she closed her eyes the smell of bacon and eggs filled her nostrils. She quietly exited the room, careful to not wake Lucas, and headed for the stairs silently praying it wasn't his parents making breakfast. But when she reached the bottom of the stairs she had to hold in the laughter.

There was Nathan in a t-shirt and shorts dancing around the kitchen cooking breakfast. Every now and then stopping to sing into a wooden spoon or utensil. When the music stopped she couldn't help herself.

"Bravo, Bravo! Encore, Encore!" She said as she entered the room and watched as he turned beat red.  
"Uh...Brooke, morning." He said to her.  
"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. Got something for me in there?" She nodded towards the frying pan.

"Sure, it's just some eggs." He said as he made them both a plate and set it down. They sat across from each other and Nathan started to eat. Brooke just looked at him.

"What?" He said with a mouthful of food.  
"Can you tell me what happened last night?" She asked softly.  
"Um, sure." He said, swallowing his food and slightly pushing his plate to the side. "Well, when I got to the party you were pretty drunk and all over Jake. Then you went upstairs with him and from what I heard you made out but then he started doing things you didn't want and you started screaming. He managed to get your shirt off and pull up your skirt but Luke found you and beat the crap out of Jake. He dressed you and we took you here. He took care of you all night as you threw up and sobbed." Nathan finished. Brooke was speechless.

_'What the hell is the matter with you?'_ She swore to herself. Why, why, why, was all she could think. "Where did Hales go?" She asked, she knew Haley would never desert her.

"Well we knew Julie would flip so Haley told her you two were staying the night at Peyton's." Nathan shrugged, Brooke just looked down.

"Did I say anything stupid?" She asked cautiously.  
"I don't know, you're going to have to ask Luke." He said as he started to eat again.  
"Oh, hey do you know where my clothes are?" She asked, confused as she looked down at the ravens t-shirt.  
"Probably upstairs." Nathan mumbled.  
"Okay well I'm going to go find them. Nathan?" She asked as she was exiting the room.  
"Yeah?" He looked up.  
"Thanks for being there and all, I know you don't really know me"  
"It's no problem. Family of Hales are friends of mine." Brooke smiled and went to leave.

"But Brooke?" She heard him call out.  
"Yes?" "Can we talk for a minute?" Nathan asked. She walked over and sat back down, motioning for him to continue. "It's about Luke." He stated. Brooke was ready to make a run for it but the fact that she still really liked Lucas and he saved her from Jake made her interested. "Shoot." She said.

"Okay it's just that even though he doesn't say it to you or anyone else, he really likes you, he told me himself. He is just really afraid of commitment and he doesn't want to hurt you or let you down. I just...I think you should really give him a chance to show you what a good guy he could be. I know you two would be perfect together if you would just give him another chance." Nathan said criticly.

Brooke thought about it. Did he really like her? Did they really have a chance at being together? Well there is only one way to find out. "I just might take your advice." Brooke smiled as she made her way out of the kitchen, leaving a very pleased Nathan behind.

* * *

Brooke crept back into Lucas' room, he was still asleep on the floor. She saw her clothes on the floor next to him as she gathered them up she went to reach for a sock that was a bit far away. When she turned around Lucas was awake and staring back at her.

_'God even with a hangover she looks perfect.'_ Lucas thought. He had fantasies about what it would be like to wake up to Brooke. He had kind of figured in the morning that she was going to be really pissed, slap him even. But she looked surprisingly happy.

"Hey." He whispered as he sat up.  
"Hi." She said as she sat next to him, she had a feeling he wanted to talk. "Um, thanks and sorry for not believing you about Jake. Nathan told me everything." She offered.  
"Don't worry about it." He sighed, running a hand through his hair.  
"If I ask you something will you answer me honestly?" Brooke questioned.  
"Of course." Lucas answered, staring straight into her eyes.  
"Did I confess anything to you last night"  
"Yeah, you said that you didn't understand why god didn't like you and how he took away your parents and wouldn't let me like you and stuff like that." He said as he looked down.  
"Oh god!" She said as she got up. "I can't believe this, I'm such an idiot." She walked over to the bathroom and locked herself in.

_'Okay, I wasn't expecting that.'_ He thought as he walked over to the door and knocked.

"Brooke, you didn't give me a chance to finish." He said and she opened the door, slightly peeking out.  
"How much worse does it get?" She asked quietly.  
"It only depends on your definition of worse." He said, slightly starting to blush about what he was about to say.  
"Go ahead." She nodded.  
"Well, I confessed my feelings for you too and...and....I said that I wanted you just as much if not more, and that I think I might...love you." He blurted, Brooke opened the door wider.

"Do you mean that?" She asked, stepping foward. He stepped foward too.  
"Yeah, yeah I do." He looked up at her, she looked so...so...relieved.  
"So what does this mean?" She said.  
"Brooke I want to be with you, I want you to be my girlfriend and have you all to myself. I don't want you with anyone but me, it's just I don't know if I could be a good boyfriend only because I never had a real girlfriend. I don't want to disappoint you." He was still talking but Brooke pressed her finger against his lips.  
"I don't care about that stuff, as long as you care about me thats all I need." She whispered.  
"Are you sure?" He asked, desperately praying she would say yes.  
"Yes." She answered.  
"So then will you be my...girlfriend?" He asked shyly.  
"Of course." She said. He took her hands in his and brought her closer. He had been dreaming about this conversation the past couple of days. He picked her up in a large bear hug and swung her around. Her legs wrapped around his waist and she nuzzled her face in his neck and his face in her hair. He pulled away a bit so they could look at each other.  
"Thank you." He whispered against her face.  
"For what?" She asked, looking into his blue eyes.  
"For giving me a chance." "Anytime." She purred.

And with that their lips met for the very first time. It was earth shattering. Something they had both been craving since they first saw each other. It just felt so right, their lips fit together as if they were supposed to be together all along. His tongue brushed against her lips as he slighly leaned her back against the wall. She parted her lips slightly allowing his tongue in to explore the inside of her mouth, she did the same thing. After a couple of moments she pulled away.

"Your not ashamed of me?" She asked, not wanting to ruin the moment.  
"Never." He said and they hugged again.

"Come on, I think Nathan should be the first to know. He is going to be very happy." "Yeah, I agree." Lucas said. He had a feeling that Nathan had something to do with Brooke forgiving him so he was all for telling his little brother first.

* * *

The weekend passed quickly and they spent every moment together. Brooke was now standing in front of the bathroom mirror. Haley was standing next to her. They were both applying make up. Brooke had butterflies. All of her friends had accepted the couple with such love.

"Finally! I do have match making skills." Nathan had said as he gave Brooke a hug and pounded fists with Lucas.

"Yes! I'm so happy for you guys!" Peyton and Haley had both exclaimed, hugging them.

Once Peyton had left Haley gave her a diffrent answer. "Now we can go on double dates!" She squealed, causing Brooke to laugh.

But Brooke was scared. How would the rest of the school react to their new union. Were girls going to hate her? Was Lucas going to ignore her, forcing her to break up with him, after only 2 days? She hoped not because the time they had already spent together was perfect. Filled with cuddling, sweet kisses, and love. They hadn't slept together and that was what Brooke was the happiest about. Right now Lucas wasn't pushing for sex which made Brooke happy but she knew it would become and issue sooner or later. She wasn't going to worry about it yet though.

"Girls, Peyton is here." Julie yelled from downstairs.  
"How do I look?" Haley and Brooke both asked each other.  
"Perfect!" Brooke said.  
"You're looking better than me, it's not fair! Just kidding, you're really excited about be a Scott girlfriend aren't you?" Haley questioned with a grin.  
"Yeah, is it hard work?" Brooke joked.  
"Hell yes but it has it's benefits, like passionate kisses, sweet gestures, mind blowing sex, which you will get to eventually." Haley joked, she knew Brooke was still a virgin. She also knew she was one of the only people allowed to joke about it.  
"Don't worry, you're going to do great." Hales reassured her. And that was it, they were out the door and on their way. Brooke couldn't be more ecstatic. She had everything she wanted. Lucas, friends, and family. It was all she needed.


End file.
